Wanya Morris
| died = | hometown = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | knownfor = Boyz II Men Singer | season = Dancing with the Stars 22 | partner = Lindsay Arnold | place = 4 / 5 | highestscore = 30 (Paso Doble & Charleston) | lowestscore = 23 (Cha-cha-cha & Tango) | averagescore = 26.5 }} Wanyá Jermaine Morris is a celebrity from Season 22 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Wanya Morris first rose to fame as an original member of the R&B group Boyz II Men, which would go on to become the bestselling R&B group of all time with an astounding 64 million albums sold, when he was just a high school student at the Philadelphia School of Creative and Performing Arts. As the group’s second tenor, Wanya has helped them achieve international renown over the past two-and-a-half decades creating some of the most iconic albums in music history, including, II (1994), Evolution (2007), A Journey Through Hitsville USA (2007), Love (2009), Twenty (2011), and Collide (2014) and continue to produce hits that withstand the test of time. Wanya along with his group members, Nathan Morris and Shawn Stockman, have won a whopping four Grammy Awards, nine American Music Awards, nine Soul Train Awards, three Billboard Awards, and a 2011 MOBO Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music, a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, as well as a Casino Entertainment Award for their acclaimed residency at the Mirage Resort and Casino in Las Vegas, which has been extended through 2018. Boyz II Men have won fans the world over with their soulful multi-octave sound and incredible vocals. Given the monumental success of their albums and the timeless quality of their vocals, it’s easy to see why Boyz II Men remains the most popular R&B group of all time as they continue to tour the globe. Ask any successful pop or R&B superstars which artists have inspired them, chances are Boyz II Men will be at the top. From Justin Timberlake and Usher to Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars and Beyoncé, the most successful stars in the industry look to Boyz II Men as their idols. Most recently, Boyz II Men were featured on FOX's Grease Live as the teen angels who sing "Beauty School Dropout", which became the most tweeted moment of the show with 9,350 tweets. They also appeared on The Late Late Show with James Corden for the 50th Super Bowl aftershow to parody one of their well-known songs, "End of the Road". Dancing with the Stars 22 He was partnered with Lindsay Arnold. They placed 4th/5th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Morris performed with Witney Carson instead of Arnold. Arnold performed with Von Miller. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Due to Goodman being the judge coaching Morris' team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in his place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Trivia Gallery Dwts boyz.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Promo22.jpeg Wayna and Lindsay S22 1.jpg Wanya_Morris_22.jpeg Wanya-Lindsay-Week1-ChaChaCha1.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week1-ChaChaCha2.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week2-Salsa1.jpg Wanya-Lindsay-Week2-Salsa2.jpg Dwts 22 week 4 lindsay wanya samba.jpg Dwts 22 week 9 witney wanya lindsay trio paso.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Singers Category:Season 22 contestants